Relationships
by GreenOnBlack
Summary: The confusing cycle of their relationship. Kira, Yagami Raito, Asahi Raito. L, Hideki Ryuuga, Ryuuzaki. Enemies. Friends. Partners. As the sun sets each day, he finds time to ponder.


**Relationships**

_Disclaimer: Deathnote does not belong to me._

* * *

Sometimes he stops and wonders. Outwardly, he is portrayed as a confident young man, brilliant, and has already paved a blazing road of achievements behind him. And ahead awaits only a shining pedestal reserved for those that have everything; the smarts, the looks, the charisma. His 'friends' adore him, the people flock to his sides. His presence draws all's attentions.

He's known for his numerous amazing feats, seemingly impossible that they all belong to only one person; two times junior high national tennis champion, representative of Touou University, scoring a perfect record in his entrance exam, and is even known in the police force as, 'The Kid Still in School' that solves numerous cases. All in all, he is known as the genius by the school population, the final stage of perfection by the females, and the boy all parents want as a son-in-law. That is what the public sees him as.

Inwardly, he is brilliant, yes, oh-so-brilliant, but cold and manipulative. He is the one that beguiles others, controls their actions, the puppeteer. Viewing life like chess, sacrificing pawns to get the rook or knight to force the king into a corner – check, then checkmate. The actor of all actors, the master of the two-faced game.

Yet, deep in his stone-cold heart, he realizes that he loves his family; his father, mother, and Sayu, his sister. He realizes that he still has compassion, even if it exists only as a small flame in the deepest corners of his being. Perhaps, he figures, it is partially because of this love of his family that he is trying to create utopia, a world free of crime and violence, hate and evil.

Oh, one may say he is a hypocrite but like the sayings go, one should choose the lesser of two evils and that it sometimes takes evil to achieve something good. His dream is to create the world where justice prevails, where his family could live in definite peace with nothing to worry about; no one will be murdered, their house will not be robbed, his sister won't ever be raped. To achieve this, he must walk a path of hardships, just as they should bear with this a while longer, just until his proposal is accepted worldwide.

Now, one can say he has a superiority complex, and he will not deny this, because he knows it's true. In the beginning, when he was being acknowledged and given the name of Kira, oh yes, he glowed with pride and confidence. Then, L appeared, his greatest adversary and rival. No one had ever come close to his cunning, his intelligence, and that had made his ego overtly large. And it was because of this over self-confidence that has caused his mistakes. It took L to burst his bubble, so to speak, and let him to finally take in the situation with cleared and unglazed eyes. The fight and struggle between Kira, the justice that swoops down on crime, and L, the world's greatest detective, had only just begun.

Then, Ryuuga appeared at the entrance exams of Touou, materializing into his life. And right after the welcoming speech, this Ryuuga, approached him and straight up and told him that he was L. As Yagami Raito is the son of the vice-director and L is the best investigator the world can offer, they became fast friends, practically glued to the hip. The tennis prodigies could be seen having matches together, matches with abilities that could only be seen in national tournaments, on school courts. This Ryuuga had proclaimed that Raito is his closest friend, his best friend, and of course, this Raito proclaimed the same. Yagami Raito and Hideki Ryuuga, the genius duo, were friends through and through. There is no doubt about that, in the publics' eyes.

Then, the identity of Asahi Raito emerges. He is the one that works along side of Ryuuzaki to catch Kira, the mass murderer, so to say. Both have the same presence, intellect that rivals only each other and the aura of self-assurance of their own skills. Yes, this partnership is a fruitful one. Asahi Raito is the one that catches on the most quickly and sometimes even quicker than Ryuuzaki can ever hope to. While Asahi Raito is in Ryuuzaki's confidences, Yagami Raito is tested frequently. Tested in things that only Kira would know, tested to see if he _is _Kira.

With this, everything is brought into a full circle, 360 degrees. In the end, Kira, the one that kills criminals with heart attacks, is the primary identity of Yagami Raito, the perfect student ranked highest in the nation, while the second identity is Asahi Raito, the one that joins the investigation to find Kira. L, the greatest of masterminds, is Hideki Ryuuga, the eccentric but intelligent student, and is also Ryuuzaki, the leader of the Kira investigation.

Kira hunts L, just as L hunts Kira; Yagami Raito is the closest of friends with Hideki Ryuuga; Asahi Raito is in mutual partnership with Ryuuzaki; Ryuuzaki is investigating Yagami Raito; Asahi Raito is hunting for Kira.

In the end of it all, they are all one and the same; Kira, Yagami Raito, and Asahi Raito are one person, just as L, Hideki Ryuuga, and Ryuuzaki are one person. So, the question is, are they friends? Partners? Enemies? This is what he ponders when he has the time, after going to school as Yagami Raito, searching for Kira as Asahi Raito and executing criminals in the Death Note at home as Kira. When he has the time, he wonders about their relationship as the sun sets, casting it's golden and rouge hues through his window.

_

* * *

__A.N.- This idea came to me when my dad told me to go to sleep at 10:30pm (during SUMMER holidays) and I had a lot of unspent energy. So I locked myself in my walk-in-closet so my dad won't see the light from my room under by bedroom door. -_-;;  
With my trusty pen and notebook in hand, I tried to start the next chapters of my other stories, but the juices just _wouldn't _flow! Arg! I can just never start and finish a multi-chaptered story. Since I had just read the latest chapters of Deathnote, I wanted to write something about the relationship between the two main characters. And so, this story was born! Anyways, as always, R&R and tell me what you think!_

* * *

_March 31, 2009 – Edited the name from 'Asashi' to 'Asahi.' Thank you 'phoenix of hell' and 'Phoenix Soar' for telling me._


End file.
